The copending application of Stanley M. Bloom, Ser. No. 655,338 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,406) filed concurrently discloses novel chemical compounds containing a dye moiety and which also have an "anchoring" moiety which renders the compound immobile and non-diffusible in a photographic processing composition. Upon oxidation, these compounds may auto-react intramolecularly in such a way as to form a new heterocyclic ring and, as a function of such reaction, to split off the dye moiety as a mobile and diffusible color-providing material.
One group of compounds of this description are represented in this copending application as being of the formula: ##STR2## wherein: EACH OF R and R.sup.4 comprises a long chain amide, e.g., of at least 13 carbon atoms, bonded directly to a nuclear carbon atom or linked indirectly thereto through an alkylene or phenylene substituent;
D represents a dye moiety, e.g., a monoazo, disazo or anthraquinone dye moiety; and PA1 n and n.sup.1 may be 1 or 2, provided that at least one of them is 2 to provide an anchoring moiety; and nuclear substituted derivatives thereof, e.g., where any of the nuclear carbon atoms of the respective benzene moieties not containing one of the specifically designated substituents may contain a carboxy, alkyl, alkoxy, amino, chloro, hydroxy or amide substituent.
Such compounds may be prepared by the following sequence of reactions: ##STR3##
The aforementioned compounds are of particular use in the photographic systems for preparing color images which are described and claimed in the copending applications of Stanley M. Bloom and Howard G. Rogers, Ser. No. 655,440 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,490), Stanley M. Bloom and Robert K. Stephens, Ser. No. 655,501 filed July 24, 1967 and now abandoned and Stanley M. Bloom and Robert K. Stephens, Ser. No. 655,436 (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,939), all filed concurrently.
The present invention is directed to novel procedures for preparing compounds of the foregoing description, which procedures greatly facilitate synthesis of the desired compound and in fact make it possible to obtain readily certain compounds of the above-mentioned formula which can only be obtained with great difficulty, if at all.